In his mind
by ChibiNenn
Summary: Fran sees Bel and Mammon more like a couple than he sees himself and Bel and is jealous about it, so he goes and askes help from Lussuria. Two-shot, BF
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a two-shot. I'm trying my best. My very first two-shot. :D Don't judge me too hard, I just had a feeling to write something like this because... I don't really know ^^' Fran might be a little OOC but live with it people. And this is my first time to write Mammon too, so... Sorry again for the bad english and the misspellings...I hope you enjoy?

* * *

''Oh c'mon, the prince want's to watch this channel!''

''But I don't, Bel''

''Shishishi~! But Monta, I liked that show''

''I didn't, stop calling me that''

Fran sighed. The two other asassins beside him looked more like a couple than him and Bel. He didn't have anything against Mammon, but he got really annoyed when the baby was with him and Bel even if he knew that Mammon was Bel's bestfriend. When two of the illusionists were alone, Fran enjoyed to be with Mammon, it was pretty nice to talk with the baby.

''Ushishishi~! You're so cute, Mammon~!''

''Stop squeezing my cheeks now, Bel''

This was the part that made Fran to see red the most.

He pitied people who felt jealous. Now it was him who was the pitiful one, jealous one. Bel didn't call him cute, only un-cute. That wasn't nice. He wanted to be the one who Bel thought was cute, not the other mist guardian. He was so pitiful and selfish right now. Fran didn't like selfish people much. He wanted to get out of the room, as quickly as possible.

''Sorry, I'm not feeling well...'' Fran muttered and left the room quickly.

_Why did Bel cuddle around Mammon like that?_

He knew that Bel and Mammon were only friends.

_Why did he get jealous about that?_

There was pretty much nothing to be jealous of.

_...Why didn't anyone answer his questions?_

Slowly the teal haired boy sat down on the floor, throwing the frog hat somewhere away. He could still hear Bel's laugh from downstairs. That usually made the younger boy happy, but not this time. Now he couldn't stand the laugh that came from the princes lips. He felt now so much hatered that words couldn't describe the hate he felt. Nor the jealous and other weird emotions that he had.

_Why he had such hating feelings for his good friends?_

Why didn't he have the ability to take a deep breath and go back down stairs with a total pokerface, saying that everything was fine? No, he had to stay in the locked room until he finally had his mask on his face again, which took usually very long, since he was so full of emotion always. He just didn't let any emotion out so easily.

...Maybe he could talk to Bel about this?

Maybe the prince would understand him?

Or better, maybe he just should go and talk to Lussuria about it. Bel would probably just laugh right into his face and call him un-cute and weird. So, he head his way right to Lussuria's room.

* * *

''There's nothing to be jealous of'' Lussuria told to the illusionist, after a long talk Fran had just a minute ago, ''Bel and Mammon are good friends, nothing more'' the gaylord said happily, while painting his nails. Fran sighed deeply, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

''I know, but still'' he said with a little blush covering his cheeks, ''I would like to be called cute''

''My, Fran'' giggled Lussuria, ''You are very cute, you should know that already!''

''Lussuria, I didn't mean like that,'' Fran explained, ''I want that Bel would call me cute or something like that'' Lussuria smiled rather wildly to the younger boy. This coulnd't mean anything good, that's all that Fran was sure of. He knew that smile too well.

''So can you help me?'' illusionist asked, ''With no kitty ears involved in this''

''Oh my, little Fran dear, of course Mama Luss will help you!'' with a big smile on his face, ''Just listen everything that Luss-nee will tell you and everything is going to be fine''

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review, I live with your reviews! :D Let's see what Lussuria tolds the poor Franny to do... Next chapter will come maybe in this week if this has 5 reviews, but if not then it will come like... In two weeks? I don't know... ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, chapter 2 is here now! :D I was a bit disappointed that this had only one review, but I thank the person who send the review! It made me happy~! So yeah, I hope you enjoy it! :3

* * *

Fran was now walking around the large livingroom, hands behind his back. He was nervous, very nervous. Lussuria made him to ask Bel on a date with him, since they are already in a relationship that doesn't work so well it could. So, Lussuria kindly goed to get the prince downstairs, without Mammon so that Fran could ask him out. The illusionist felt like a little school girl asking her crush out, thinking about the answer and the reaction that the person will give.

And finally, the gaylord arrived at the room, dragging a certain prince along with him. Bel stared at Fran, and then glared Lussuria curiously. The older man pushed Bel, and left the room quickly, smiling matronly to the teal haired boy.

''So...'' the blonde started, ''I heard that you have something to ask?''

Fran gulped and then nodded to him. He felt how every muscle of him stiffened because of the tension, heart started to race wildly inside of him and hands started to sweat and tremble. He didn't really understand people who said that liking or loving someone felt good and wonderful, it was pretty awful feeling when you had that stupid tickling feeling inside of you and the words didn't come out.

_Take a deep breath, talk slowly and calmly..._ Fran tought to himself.

''?''

''...What?''

''Wedon'thavetogoifyoudon'twantto''

''Talk slower, toad''

Fran sighed, and breathed in again.

''I want to go on a date'' he said with a sweet blush on his cheeks.

''Yeah, sure.'' the prince replied, smiling charmingly, ''How about tomorrow? We don't have any missions.'' Fran nodded fervently, with that excited like look on his eyes. The blonde prince gave a sweet and soft kiss on the boys pale and smooth forehead, then left the room with a chesire grin on his face. Fran slowly moved his hand to his forehead, and stared at the place Bel had stood just a minute ago.

Lussuria giggled and clapped his hands like a little girl, hugging Fran and squeeling around him like a insane fangirl. Actually, Fran felt like joining Lussuria too, but that would be very awkward and embarrasing, so he didn't join him. Right now, the illusionist was pretty proud of himself.

* * *

Fran almost jumped up when his alarm clock was ringing beside the bed. Today was the day that he had waited the whole night. The day that may be the second best day of his life so far. All that was wrong, was that he felt pretty bad. His head was hurting, and he felt sort of weak. Illusionist heard steps coming from the aisle, and he turned his green eyes at the door that opened.

''Today is the day Fran honey~!'' Lussuria giggled to the boy. In a second the man's face turned from a matronly smile to a worried mother look. He rushed beside Fran's bed, and put his nicely manicured hand on the teal haired boys forehead. It was burningly hot. His cheeks were also a little red. Lussuria sighed for a disappointment.

''Dear, you have a high fever'' he said calmly, ''You won't be able to go on your date today''

Fran's eyes widned. He felt like crying, screaming and hitting on something, that's how he felt inside. But outside he was the normal deadpan who looked like he didn't care at all. ''It's ok Luss-nee'' Fran muttered in a low voice, ''I'm tired so would you please leave?'' Lussuria nodded and left the room, looking at Fran a bit worried.

The whole morning and afternoon was only about sleeping under the blankets and cursing the world to the ground. From all of the times, he had to be sick today. Of all the fucking 336 days that an year had roughly, he had to be sick on the day that he would have a date. So fucking great.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and a ''Frog, I'm coming in'' behind it. Bel opened the door and closed it behind him, walking cautiously to the dark room. He saw the tissues on the table and Fran's unbelievable red cheeks and nose. Bel had never seen the illusionist so sick looking that he was right now.

Fran coughed couple of times, eyeing his Senpai tiredly. ''What is it?'' asked a monotone voice from the prince, adding few coughs after that. A chesire grin came into Bel's face as he sitted on the edge of the tiny bed.

''Our date is canceled, I see''

Right to the point. Illusionist nodded, and sneezed on one of the many tissues he had beside him. Bel could clearly see the depressed look on his kohai's face, and with no reason he started to stroke the soft, teal colored hair. The hair was so soft ans silky, and Fran seemed to like it, so Bel kept going. A his came from the deadpan boy's mouth when Bel's finger stucked on the hair for awhile.

''You know, we can go on a date some other time'' the blonde suddenly said. Fran could feel his heart to go overdrive and thoughts to hit emptyness. Those words calmed him, and at the same time made him feel happy. Fran nodded and made an accepting noise, closing his eyes too.

He was pretty happy when he had Bel beside him, stroking his hair gently and pressing sweet and yet loving kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Yes, this was enough too. If he had his insane yet charming prince beside him, it was enough for him.

* * *

...That's it? Yeah, that's it. It ended quicker than I thought it would, but then again this was only a two-shot :D Please review and I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
